


Lock the door.

by Dayzaya



Series: Orihara family values [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, Twin AU, uh...horror..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya needs alot of bleach after walking in on THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the door.

"Nng-- Y-you kno-know, I-I do-don't think I l-locked the door--"

Roppi manages. Even with Shizuo rolling his hips up against him. Roppi's legs are pressed onto the blonds sides, fingers splayed on Shizuo's chest as he rose and fell-- a steady motion as his tongue slides over his bottom lip. 

     Shizuo grunts in response, gripping his boyfriend's thighs. He really didn't hear what the raven said; far more focused on the heat wrapped around his cock. He was far too close to his orgasm, far too close to really care. Besides, it wasn't as if they've been caught before. Roppi rolls his eyes; snickering breathlessly as he lowers his head. 

  "Shizuo-kun," Roppi mewled, "kiss me--"

 

         "Haaachin-"

The sound of the door slamming causes several reactions. The two who were engaged in the sexual activity to pause-- Roppi tightens. Shizuo swears at the suddeness and ends up coming at that moment--

 

While Izaya Orihara stares. 

      Shinra right behind him.

 

"...."

      "....U-uh," Roppi begins, breathy and shaken up, cheeks flushed dark red; Shizuo hiding his face with a pillow to mask the shame he felt in his cheeks. 

      "Wow, Shizuo, I didn't know you and Hachimenroppi were engaging in sexual activity." Shinra says, breaking the silence. He adjusts his glasses as he peers closer, "I could've recommended several good brands of lubrication and condoms--"

 

  "Shinra." It's Izaya this time. Tone shaky as he looks away, trying to hold back his urge to throw up, "Shut up." He barely manages the words, before the floor becomes his toilet.

* * *

   "...M..maybe..I should lock the...door...more.." Roppi says, after Shizuo is gone, Shinra aswell. Izaya is refusing to look at him; not that Roppi blames him. "I'm so sorry, Izaya...I--"

 

 "I saw nothing," Izaya snaps. "So shut up!"

 

     Nothing turns out to be three weeks of nightmares. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READ ING  
> PI CHAN O U T


End file.
